


and you only live forever in the lights you make

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, Gen, Hurt, dont say i didnt warn you, vague descriptions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dottie said: "Shit, are you bleeding?" With platonic Dick & Donna maybe? and I delivered.





	and you only live forever in the lights you make

Dick’s ears rang as the fireball of an explosion spread to where he was standing not a few seconds ago. Donna’s quick thinking was what kept them both alive. She’d sent the two of them tumbling into a corner of the warehouse/battlefield, having Dick’s back like she promised she always would.

As the ringing and shockwave wore off Dick pulled himself onto his elbows, joke already at the tip of his tongue. That was, until Donna moved.

“Shit, are you bleeding?” The words stumbled out of his mouth before he could process anything. Heart beating at a million miles a minute, Dick scrambled to her side as quickly as he physically could. The ugly scarlet flowered dark against the black of Donna’s costume, and the stars seemed to almost bleed themselves, turning into garnets.

“I’m okay,” Donna managed, weakly, eyes slightly out of focus. Her hands were trying to press against her side, against the hole the shrapnel cut just below her ribcage. They were also red. No, no, no, no.

“Hey, look at me.” Dick instantly kicked into crisis mode, one hand putting pressure, trying miserably to slow this down in any way possible, the other reaching for his com link. “Flash, where are you?”

“A bit preoccupied at the moment!” Wally’s response buzzed through the static along with distant noises of gunfire.

Dick glanced away from his injured friend for one second, quickly scanning his surroundings for a way, any way, to get them both out of there.

“Why do you always have to save my ass?” Dick expressed his one coherent thought through the chorus of panic.

“You’re small, self sacrificing, and squishy,” Donna managed through gritted teeth and delirium, “you keep putting yourself in the middle of the fight, someone has to make sure you don’t get too hurt,”

“Strong words coming from the woman bleeding out on the floor,” he was using humour to cope, God help him, “Flash?”

“On my way!”

“Nightwing, please don’t,” each of Donna’s words was a fight to remain conscious, “not your fault.”

“Stay with me, Don, please.”

***

His hands were sticky, covered in a blood that’s not his own. He was shaking, shock preventing him from his usual pacing. It had been an hour since they got back to the tower, an hour since Donna was rushed away to the med bay. An hour of pure torture. At some point he remembered Garth trying to get him to check his own wounds, drink something, eat. When Garth didn’t get a reply, he wandered off, knowing better than to hover.

The chair next to him creaked under the weight of a familiar archer.

“She’ll be okay. She always is.” Roy said, almost to himself.

Dick glanced at him, wishing he could believe those words.

“It’s Donna. She’s an amazon. They’ve probably got some strange Apollo given healing or some shit,” Roy continued,

“I always believed amazons can’t be hurt,” Dick’s voice scraped against his insides, too raw, too vulnerable, “she and Diana always seem untouchable. But what if-“ he broke off, unwilling to finish that thought. Scared of what would happen if he did. Scared of a world without Donna Troy in it. A world without his soulmate, his best friend.

Roy seemed to understand, pulling him closer, until Dick’s head was resting on his shoulder. The two sat there, waiting. She will be okay. She has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you


End file.
